Always Know Where You Are
by Shyma Tavrott Lupin
Summary: I know he's always with me. It won't matter if he's not here. Because I know he'll always be in my heart. Song-Fic "Always Know Where You Are-Goo Goo Dolls. Anakin, Obi-Wan, father son relationship. AU, Non-Slash.


**Hey guys, just a little thing that popped into my head while I was watching Treasure Planet with my brother (whose like 20 so don't even ask what we where doing watching that of all the movies XD)**I **mean I heard this song and just absolutely fell in love with it. And it reminded me of Anakin and Obi-Wan so I thought I'd give it a shot XD You can expect another song-fic like this from the other amazing song from Treasure Planet called "I'm Still Here" so keep ur heads up! Oh and I don't think I have to remind anyone that I don't own Treasure Planet, or Always Know Where You Are or the Goo Goo Dolls.....though it would be extremely fun to own John Rzeznik XD Anywaaaay, I'm gonna stop rambling now and carry on with the story!! Enjoy!**** Oh! And the storyline's a bit AU so I hope it's easy to pick up =]**

It's good to see the sun and feel this place

**It's good to see the temple in some sort of peace after so long. Walking along this hallway it finally seems so calm and at ease. After all these years of war. Peace at last.**

This place I never thought would feel like home

**Upon first coming to the temple, I never even thought I would come to care about it so much. As a matter of fact I didn't care for it at all at first. It was away from home. It was away from my mother.**

And I ran forever

**So I tried to escape it, escape the loneliness and the terror of being in this new place by shutting it all out.**

Far away and I always thought I'd end up here alone

**No one cared much for me either when I first came. I was the "chosen one." And that was probably the very reason everyone avoided me. No one even talked to me...well except my master of course but then even he was still getting used to things. I thought I'd be all alone for the rest of my life here at the magnificent Jedi Temple. **

Somehow the world has changed me

**But somehow over the years something happened and somehow the loneliness and emptiness that was in me when I first came...disappeared. The clone wars happened, Sidious happened, and before I knew it I found myself with a wife and 2 kids....and a father. I found myself torn over a home. **

**And when they took my kids into the temple I made my decision. **

And I've come home

**I realized that the Jedi Temple is...my **_**real **_**home. And everytime I left I'd be **_**really**_** leaving home. And no here I was...returning...to my **_**real**_** home.**

To give back the things they took from you

**But it didn't become home by itself you know. Looking back now there's one person that made it that way. One person I'd always look for when I came back from a mission or if I ever needed anything. Obi-Wan Kenobi. **

And I feel you now

**Whenever I saw him there after a mission, with that Obi-Wan smile on his face saying something like "Made it back alive then padawan?" It would always lift my spirits so much. I would forget that minor detail in my mission that pissed the hells out of me and feel good.**

I'm not alone

**Everytime I see that smile, evertime I even think of it, I feel better. Just thinking of his smile warm and vibrant personality makes me feel like I'm not alone. That there is someone there for me. Even when he's out on a mission when I return...**

I'll always know where you are

**I'll always know he's with me**

When I see myself I'll always know where you are

**When I look at myself in the mirror and see the man he has raised me into. And see all that he's done for my wellbeing....**

Where you are

**It won't matter if he's not there. Because I know he'll always be in my heart. **

And I found something that was always there

**The love and support Obi-Wan always gave me is something I came to appreciate not too long ago. It was always there, I just never bothered to see it till now.**

Sometimes it's got to hurt before you feel

**But sometimes we have to live through the rough times of an apprenticeship to get to the irrevocably strong bond. And Obi-Wan and I had to live through our fare share of arguments and fights over useless teenage things.**

But now I'm strong and I won't kneel

**But I'm not a teenager anymore. I'm a grown man and I know better. Hell, I'm a father myself now. I know the things Obi-Wan does, and I feel the things he does. And I won't show weakness to anything anymore**

Except to thank who's watching over me

**Except the Force of course which has had mercy on me more than once. **

But somehow I feel so strong

**But now, now that the war is over I feel so much stronger. Having turned away from the temptations of the dark side. I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders and that I can be free again. I can be who I want to be.**

And I've begun

**And I've realized....that who I want to be...**

To be the one I never thought I'd be

**Is like someone I never thought I'd ever look at with anything but hate. Obi-Wan. **

And I feel you now

**Because I know who he really is now. Everything he's ever done makes sense to me now. And I know how he feels.**

I'm not alone

**I know how I feel. And I know how he feels And I **_**know**_** I'm not alone.**

I'll always know where you are

**I'll always know he's with me**

When I see myself I'll always know where you are

**And evertime I think about how I feel when I look at my son. And the feeling I get when my daughter disobeys me...**

Where you are

**It won't matter if he's not there. Because I know he'll always be in my heart. **

Now it's all so clear

**And now, after all that's happened...I take a minute to take a look at my life....**

And I believe that everything's been working out for me

**And see it so clearly. So perfectly. My wife is healthy and alive. My children are allowed training for their force sensitivity. I am allowed to remain in the order. And Obi-Wan...**

And i feel you now

**I know him now. I know who he is. And after all these years I can return the love and care he had given me. I can finally repay him for making me who I am. **

I'm not alone

**I know myself now. I know Obi-Wan now. And I _know_ I'm not alone. **

I'll always know, I'll always know where you are

**I'll always know he's with me**

When I see myself I'll always know where you are

**And when I look at the Jedi I am in the mirror and clearly remember his voice saying "Look at you Anakin, you're not a little boy anymore are you?" I'll smile. I'll smile and whisper an almost silent "Thank You" to you. Because I know where you are. **

When I feel the sun I'll always know where you are

**And when I walk through these peaceful hallways and all is well, I'll smile. And thank the youngling that runs up to me and yells "Master Kenobi is back!" And I will change my course and take my time. Because I know where you are.**

When I see myself I'll always know where you are

**And when I return to our quarters and see you unpacking that suitcase, oblivious to my presence, I'll smile. And engulf you into a hug as you realize I am here and call out "Anakin, I was just looking for you." And the rare display of emotion won't matter. Because no matter where you are, no matter what you're doing...**

Where you are

**You'll always be in my heart.**

**Ok, I hope you guys cought along with the storyline of that. It's supposed to have taken place if Anakin hadn't turned to the dark side and was allowed to stay in the order despite being married. Simple I hope =] Hope you enjoyed and please please review!!!!  
**


End file.
